


Starcrossed (Lovers of the Night)

by The Almighty Drawing Tablet (The_Tablet)



Category: Diamond Head (Band)
Genre: (if you squint), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Size Kink, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, part of a larger story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tablet/pseuds/The%20Almighty%20Drawing%20Tablet
Summary: Sean and Brian's first time.(part of a larger story)
Relationships: Brian Tatler/Sean Harris





	Starcrossed (Lovers of the Night)

**Author's Note:**

> my heart swells with pride and arousal whenever i read this over, meaning i h a d to post it!!!  
> enjoy~!

Now was the perfect time to make a move.

“Have you ever thought about someone kissing that pretty mouth of yours till it’s all ruined?” Brian asked, tone casual and indifferent.

“W-What!? Of course not!” Sean sputtered, face heating up in embarrassment.

Brian’s lips curled up into a smirk at that. “Oh really?”

“Yes, really.” Sean snapped, a little too defensively.

“Well, I definitely have.”

Before Sean could even begin formulating a reply, Brian had crawled on top of him, before grabbing the younger boy’s shirt and pulling him close, devouring his lips in a hungry kiss. Sean was too shocked to do anything, let alone kiss back, and just allowed Brian to ravish his lips and mouth till he had to break away for air.

Brian cocked his head, amused by Sean’s flustered state. “Why didn’t you kiss me back, doll?”

Sean shivered at the pet name. He wasn’t sure why, but it sent pulses of heat straight to his groin.

“Um... I... I’ve never done this before is all...” he stammered.

“Well, why don’t I show you how it’s done?”

Brian pinned Sean’s wrists in place at his sides as he swooped in for another kiss. This time, Sean did reciprocate, kissing back with as much fervour and passion as he got. His tongue experimentally prodded at Brian’s lips, and the blonde gladly granted access, letting the brunette explore his mouth with his tongue. Sean moaned a little into the kiss when Brian began sucking gently on his tongue, hands struggling in the guitarist’s hold as he tried to find some semblance of control. Brian refused to let up in the slightest, continuing to dominate the kiss as he gripped the smaller boy’s wrists hard enough to bruise.

Sean’s head spun as they separated, dizzy and delirious from the kisses. Brian then untied Sean’s blouse and pulled it up and over his head, leaving the latter’s upper body completely exposed. Sean blushed and squirmed a bit under Brian’s hungry, lustful gaze, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

“What’s the matter, doll?” Brian teased as his hands began running up and down the brunette’s torso, the latter letting out a small whimper when he brushed against his nipples one by one. Seeing the reaction he’d garnered, Brian tweaked and twisted the sensitive nubs, eliciting a breathy moan from the younger boy. Sean was hard as a rock now, subtly rolling his hips against Brian’s seeking whatever friction he could find.

“Look who’s all needy...” Brian chuckled, reaching down to palm Sean through his jeans.

“A-ah, Brian —”

The blonde muffled Sean’s cries with a hot, rough kiss as he began unzipping the singer’s jeans. Sean broke away briefly to finish shimmying them off along with his briefs, before yanking Brian back down into another sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. Brian finally wrapped a hand around the brunette’s achingly hard cock and stroked it a couple times, drawing high-pitched moans from Sean.

Brian broke the kiss to pull down his pants and boxers. After discarding them somewhere off to the side, the blonde began stroking his cock slowly. Sean’s mouth watered as he watched fat beads of precum form at the head and roll down the shaft. His cock was long, longer than Sean had imagined, and rather thick too. Something he’d enjoy getting fucked by.

“Open up, doll.” Brian cooed, scooting closer to Sean and tapping the head of his cock on the latter’s swollen lips.

Remembering all the tricks he’d taught himself on that cucumber, Sean licked a stripe up from the base to the head, before taking the tip into his mouth and suckling gently. Smiling internally at the shocked moan this got him, he began working on taking the rest into his mouth. Sean began sucking tortuously slowly, taking his sweet time moving back and forth on the blonde’s cock. With a grunt, Brian grabbed a fistful of the singer’s hair and set a faster, rougher pace. The brunette moaned around Brian’s cock and doubled down on sucking as hard as he could. This time, the noise Brian made was almost a yell.

“When did you get so good at sucking cock?” Brian praised, pulling Sean off his cock with a sinful _pop_.

Sean’s doe eyes looked up at him with feigned innocence. “I practiced lots on a cucumber, that’s all.”

“You little shit.” Brian chuckled, shaking his head. “Now stay here, I need to get something.”

Brian hopped off the bed and went over to his dresser. Finding the lube where it was strategically buried in the bottom drawer, he grabbed a bottle and clambered back onto the bed.

“Get on your hands and knees, doll.” the blonde commanded, tapping Sean’s leg.

Sean did as he was told, getting into position. Brian flicked the cap on the bottle of lube open with his thumb and drizzled a generous amount on his fingers. Shuffling a bit closer to Sean, he trailed his index finger down his crack and to his virgin hole. Circling it a couple times, he slipped it inside, eliciting gasps and whimpers from the younger boy.

“You need to relax, pet.” Brian whispered as Sean clenched around his finger.

The singer inhaled deeply as Brian continued pushing his finger in till it was knuckle-deep inside him. He thrust his index finger in and out a couple times, smirking at the whines he got in response. Pulling out briefly and pouring a few more drops of lube onto his fingers, he re-entered Sean with two, making him gasp and whine at the feeling of being breached and stretched.

“Remember, you need to relax,” the blonde reminded him, alternating between scissoring motions and shallow thrusts. When he felt Sean loosen a bit, he began to speed up his ministrations a little, slick, wet sounds filling the room. When Brian felt Sean was loose and prepared enough, he withdrew his fingers, making Sean release a small whine at the loss. Wiping his hands on the bedsheet, Brian poured some more lube onto the palm of his hand and stroked his cock a few times, slicking it up.

Brian positioned himself at Sean’s entrance. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Sean replied breathlessly.

The brunette bit his lip as he was breached by the head of Brian’s cock. Brian pushed in a bit more so that he was halfway inside. At this point, Sean was whimpering and writhing at this new feeling of being filled.

“Almost there, pet. Just a little more.” Brian cooed.

With one final thrust of his hips, he was _in_.

Sean choked on a breath. He felt full. _Too_ full.

After taking a moment to let the smaller boy adjust to his cock, Brian pulled back around halfway before slamming back in, ripping a hoarse cry from the brunette’s throat. Brian repeated the motion again and again, working into a slow, steady rhythm.

  
Sean suddenly screamed, white hot pleasure rippling throughout his entire body when Brian thrust in at a weird angle. The blonde smirked as he realized he’d found his prostate, and focused on hitting that spot again, and again, and again.

“A-Ah, Brian, p-please—”

Brian’s tone was nonchalant and neutral. “Please what? Use your words, doll. Tell me what you want.”

“I... I want... I-I want you to...” Sean couldn’t bring himself to say it, face flushing in embarrassment.

“Want me to what?”

“I want — fuck! — I want you to f-fuck me harder! P-Please fuck me h-harder!” Sean sobbed.

“Good boy.”

With that, Brian increased the speed and force of his thrusts until his balls were slapping against the singer’s ass. The guitarist reached over to jerk Sean off in tandem with his thrusts, smirking at the keening whine he got when he brushed his thumb lightly over the weeping slit. Sean was crying at this point, fat tears rolling down his cheeks as he moaned Brian’s name over and over like a prayer. Between Brian’s wanking and the repeated assaults on his prostate, he knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

“Fuck, you’re so nice and tight for me, doll.” the blonde grunted. “You gonna come?”

“Y-yes!”

One particularly harsh thrust sent Sean hurtling over the edge, pearly white ropes of cum spurting onto his stomach and part of his chest. Brian came soon after, with one, two, three frantic, choppier thrusts before shooting his load deep into Sean’s ass one pulse at a time. Exhausted and spent, Sean’s knees gave out and he crumpled into a boneless mess onto the bed.

“Turn over.” Brian instructed.

“Um... okay...”

After Sean had rolled onto his back, Brian pounced on him and began greedily licking the cum off his body.

“A-ah! That tickles!” Sean giggled as the blonde licked his way up to his chest.

  
When he was done, Brian flopped back onto the bed beside the brunette.

“I—” Sean’s breath hitched. The words were right there, but something held them back from leaving Sean’s mouth.

“You what?”

“N-nothing.” Sean muttered, snuggling closer to Brian and burying his face into the crook of his neck. He inhaled Brian’s scent and sighed contentedly, sated and dizzy in the best way.

For now, he supposed, those words could wait.


End file.
